Fire Emblem Fates: Constant Tragedies
by Bronzeswagger
Summary: 10 years after the Anankos War. Peace settled for all the kingdoms and King Corrin had finally settled down with his wife Felicia along with his friends in a remote place of the fallen kingdom of Valla. However, a new evil is afoot and will eventually take advantage of a lost but dear friend. How will Corrin handle this new evil, and the truth only the closest to him knows?
1. Prologue

**Fire Emblem Fates: Constant Tragedies**

 **Prologue**

* * *

10 years had passed since the downfall of Anankos. Both Nohr and Hoshido suffered losses, but also gathered trust in each other's profound kingdoms.

Corrin, the chosen King of Valla, even though, tried his best effort to renew the kingdom that was nearly lost, Valla showed no sign of healing, instead it was still in shambles as the day both kingdoms had set foot in it. However, Corrin, didn't desire to just leave it be, so when the war was over, and the dust had settled. He made himself a home, with the help of his friends, Azura, Silas, Jakob, and Kaze. Other than Jakob, who stayed with him, they each made a home in a small but vast resort of what beauty Valla had left. It was there, his wife Felicia, gave birth to Kana. Their now 4 year old son.

It was until today, peace had remained. However, a dark force was soon to intervene the Castle of Nohr. Little did both Corrin and Felicia know, that a new threat would soon reveal itself. As in Nohr's castle, still remains a heartbroken soul. Whether in the end it would take the life of that soul were yet to be known, but the pain that would come with it would soon be everyone's to bear.

* * *

 **Author's Note's & Introductions:**

 **Hi, I go by Bronzeswagger, but my name is David. I've been a huge fan of and also been writing for a while now, it just took a little courage to finally own up to it and submit something for the world to see. I hope I can provide everyone with something they'll enjoy and also make friends as well. Please feel free to DM me with any advice or constructive criticism as I go along with this story as, it is not my first I've wrote, but it is the first I want to show off and put my devotion to. Hope I make some friends along the way as I go. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Constant Tragedies**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

All remained quiet in the hallways of Nohr. Only the silent quick footsteps of the trespasser within the castle's walls were yet to be heard. It hid itself in the shadows as if a mirage. Guards at every corner of the castle were never alarmed as if it had complete invisibility.

Maybe it did in a sense.

As it made its way through the castle. It finally reached its destination. Right below was both Xander and his wife Charlotte.

"You know Xander, you really shouldn't worry over Siegbert, he's been a inspiration for the soldiers morale lately. We haven't been invaded by remains of Cheve's brigands in months. Scarlet's death wasn't our fault." said Charlotte as she laid him some tea on his desk.

"Hmm? Oh, I know, it's not that. Both Nohr and Prince Ryoma of Hoshido did our best to persuade them. There shouldn't be any left as far as I & Leo is concerned." said Xander looking down at his notes.

"There has to be something bothering you, I can tell." said Charlotte. She then hugged him from behind and pouted. "It isn't me, is it? I didn't necessarily create any issues as Queen of Nohr did I?"

Xander smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Of course not, you're an outstanding Queen and an outstanding wife. You put a hole in my treasury though" he chuckled.

Charlotte flustered "Don't be teasing your wife, you're aware I lift right?"

Xander laughed, "I only jest, my worries are just...personally over my father."

Charlotte sat on his desk and stared at him. "It's only natural to miss him, he was your father, you aren't blaming yourself for what happened to him are you?"

"In a way, I am. I keep thinking if I could of..." Xander cut himself off short.

"What is it hun?" asked Charlotte who looked concerned.

Xander rose from his seat. "We have a unwanted visitor."

"Ooo, very clever my dear prince"

Both alarmed of the new presence in the room, they turned around. However, what was laid before there eyes was just a empty room.

"Show yourself coward!" declared Xander.

A moment later, a dark energy formed around their only door out of Xander's chambers. Before they began to question it. A figure stepped out before them from the shadows. It was obviously feminine due to her slender but attractive figure. Her hair was of a solid white and her eyes dark but vivid red. Her dress was almost similar to Princess Azura's. But were raptured and torn.

"Is this better? I hope you like what're you're looking at, not very many live to tell the tale." she began as she examined Xander with her eyes. "Although, I wouldn't mind letting you see me once or twice handsome."

Charlotte glared as she clenched her fists.

"Tsk, Tsk, watch your temper dear. I hate to tell you, but you're character is unappealing to me.

Besides, I'm not here for blood. Your's or his anyway. I only whet my nails & teeth on the ones that matter." she said as she slithered around the room admiring the artwork.

Xander tried to think of to handle this, but atm, she had them both cornered at the far side of the room, and not knowing how dangerous she was, he decided to play along. "Then why are you here? Does the milady have a name?"

"Please darling, don't call me "milady", I'm anything but "milady", you can however call me Canabel." she said. "I'm here for someone you may know. Although, I've no clue where he is. Goes by "Corn"? "Corn-on-the-cob"?"

"You speak of my brother Corrin?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, That's it, Corrin." she laughed. "Whoever gave him that horse shit for a name really needed to be put to the slaughter" she cackled. "But I'll blame my kin Mikoto for that one."

"You're a Vallite?" asked Charlotte confused.

"Sister, that is one way to get yourself killed by me. I spat on the name of Valla a looong time ago. And last time I remembered, I didn't think anyone could speak the name because of that dragon's curse. Huh, must of been put to sleep finally, good riddance. I leeched what I needed from him anyway." Canabel said as she smiled. As her teeth glistened, they grew a slight bit longer as if they were fangs.

"What's Corrin have to do with this then?" asked Xander in a impolite tone as he grew weary of who they were speaking with.

Canabel just shrugged "Its none of your business really, its just a family matter I need to settle, I intend to kill him and claim the Seal of Flames, simple."

Xander drew his Siegfried as Charlotte clenched her fists together in unison. "I'm afraid that will draw the line then, I'll drop you dead where you stand."

Canabel frowned. "Pity, I was going to let you both live if I had gotten my answers. Too bad." She stretched her right arm out as it suddenly began to change. Her bones began to sprout from her body as if armor, and her once arm molded into a large bone with razored edged blade.

Charlotte and Xander stared in shock as it took place, but Xander remained firm regardless.

"Charlotte, there's a secret door behind my desk, get my retainers, NOW!"

"But Xand-" Charlotte tried to began before she was cut off by Xander.

"We can't afford to lose our Queen, NOW! GO!"

Charlotte had no choice but to do as he demanded, she quickly made a run for it. Leaving both Xander and Canabel in the room alone.

"Hmph, gives me more room to dance with." said Canabel as she lunged with her blade.

"Gah!" Xander exclaimed as he quickly was able to parry the blow. But part of the blade had edged into his arm. He kicked her away and then swung Siegfried with enough force that it repelled her back. However she was able to outspeed his efforts and slithered a left swing that hurt like knives. Xander was thrown backwards into the wall. He barely looked up at the mirror he was next to and seen the three scars on his bloodied face. He had no time to ponder as she jumped and was aiming to drill her blade into him as he blocked with Siegfried and her forced her back. He managed to get up only for Canabel to use her blade as a fulcrum to the floor and spin kick him off balance. Xander was losing and he knew it. Canabel swung her blade as he parried and gave a final effort to fight her off. He dashed forward and swung Siegfried in every bit of fury and strength he had left in him. She made no effort in dodging every one of his attacks until for a split second Siegfried got a little close for comfort and she low sweeped him off his feet and knocked his blade out of his hand into the wall. Xander had nothing left.

Canabel looked to the side of her and seen strands of her slightly cut white hair in the floor. "You bastard, now I'm going to have to redo my hair!" She screeched.

She began to calm herself and looked at him. Xander was coughing up blood from the body blows he endured. Xander glared at her in disgust.

"You'll never get what you want from me." said Xander as he laid there in his pool of blood.

Canabel began to morph her body back into her slender self. "Watch me handsome." said Canabel with a glint in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you, but you may very well just die from your injuries. However..." she sat on him as if she was ready to straddle a horse. "I have my ways of learning things." she said soothingly. She arched her back towards the moonlit ceiling as her fangs sharpened again as they did earlier. She then made no effort in finding Xander's nerves near his brain and bit down. Xander yelled with full force as the pain was intense enough that not a moment later he was out cold. Life energy poured from the back of his head into where she had bitten him. After a few moments. She retracted herself and elegantly set herself off the unconscious prince.

"Damn, so Corrin is in Valla with his new wife and child. Figures. Now what am I to do? I'm unable to reach Valla thank's to Arete's Spell she placed on me for that bitch Mikoto." pondered Canabel.

"Time for some killing"

"Hmm?" Canabel turned to see a young woman and man at the same passageway Charlotte had took. The man looked to the side and seen Xander.

"Did you do this to our King? If so, lady or not. I must put you down." said Laslow.

"Queen Charlotte said you were after Corrin? I'll kill you before you lay a finger on him." said Peri.

"Look kids, I'm through playing swords tonight, let's just pretend we..." Canabel cut herself and reheard what Peri had said. She looked toward her with interest.

"Did I say something funny? I wasn't joking when I said I'd kill you" said Peri.

Canabel began to chuckle, then laughed. "I've always had the gift of seeing people's desire's and their past. And you my little damsel have a sad story to tell."

Peri felt enraged as if she was being mind played and without hesitation she lunged forth. Only for Canabel to dodge to the side and gave the back of her head a hard blow knocking her completely out.

"Peri!" Laslow exclaimed as he tried to move but was answered with a bone shot from Canabel's hand through his shoulder and stuck to the wall. Laslow yelled in pain as he tried to move the bone in his shoulder but to no avail, he was hanged to the wall like a picture. He looked back at Canabel shocked and noticed her dragging Peri across the floor with what seemed like a tail made entirely of bones.

"Come my little damsel, we need to have a chat, and I like your style for bloodshed. You remind me of myself." said Canabel as she disappeared through the dark energy on the wall.

"Peri!" Laslow yelled louder at his partner. But being dragged along by Canabel, she disappeared beyond the portal that then dissipated...as if it was never there to begin with.

The night of Nohr was then both filled with agony and heartfelt screams as Charlotte came rushing in not long after with more guards a little too late.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is just the first chapter and is not yet finished. I feel there is probably corrections and formatting I need to do here and there as well as constructive criticism I'd need in order to feel good about it. So please, feel free to send me reviews. Chapter 2 should be up as well in a few moments.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Constant Tragedies**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was Easter morning,

And as much as he didn't want to. Corrin had lost a game of Shogi the night before against Felicia, so he was out placing eggs she had hand painted in the woods for their son to find.

"Gawds Jakob, you could've at least been a better wingman." As he flashed back.

Before the game of Shogi even had took place, Jakob had rigged the pieces for the game in order for it to be in Corrin's favor as Corrin hated early mornings. But they both underestimated how much of a klutz Felicia was. As she had went towards the table, she had tripped over their son's toys facefirst past her chair she was initially supposed to sit in. Corrin had rushed quickly to pick her up, but she managed getting herself up rubbing the bump on her head as she went, then went the rest of the way along the table and sat in the opposite chair. Which forced Corrin to sit in the "losing" chair. And despite Corrin's best efforts. Jakob rigged it too good and Felicia triumphantly won with a huge smile on her face.

As he came back to reality, Corrin chuckled. "She earned it alright." He looked down at the eggs he was hiding. Felicia probably wasn't the best maid, but she was even a worse painter. One egg he held was supposed to be a painting of a baby chick, but it sadly looked like the ugly duckling in the old nursery rhyme books. The other egg was supposed to be a heart...but she had made too much of a arch towards the inside of the heart. He then held the egg upside down, and grimaced but also held back a laugh at the dirty image that entered his mind. Deciding the ugly duckling was better, he pitched and smashed the other one towards a tree as if erasing its existance from his son's mind. After all, he had to be responsible just as his wife wanted and dreamed to be.

He finished placing the rest of the eggs he found and rushed back towards their cabin. As it came into view. He seen Felicia sitting at the porch playing with their son Kana, and Jakob coming from inside the cabin with a tray of tea and biscuits but also a juice for the youngster.

"How did it go handsome? Did you place all the eggs?" asked Felicia.

"Of course I did, I did lose Shogi last night didn't I?" asked Corrin nervously.

"Mhmm, I loved that game! It was exciting to perfectly outmatch the King of Valla for once. Despite at my expense with the bruising." chuckled Felicia.

"Yes, I must say it was rather enjoyable." Jakob smiled coyingly as Corrin's temper was tested with a rough glare.

"Oh yeah, it was fun." shrugged Corrin.

"Don't be a sore loser dear. I promise I'll make up for it later." said Felicia as she sweetly pecked him on the cheek. "Kana's excited to see the Easter Bunny."

Corrin began to laugh. "How many beggings did it take you to get Azura to do that?"

"Mmm, I think puppy-eyes and a good sobbing took care of that." jokingly teased Jakob as he sipped some of his tea.

"Oh hush you two, you know Kana loves Aunty Azura. And I know Azura loves being around him. She's just shy about it." huffed Felicia.

"Speaking of which, I think we should we start and head out, we're meeting her at the lake, right? It'll soon be noon, don't want him to be out too late. There's still lost souls from the Anankos War around. Don't want to take a chance at being caught at night." said Corrin.

"Don't worry milord, I'll watch over the three of you every step of the way." said Jakob.

I don't doubt it, you're practically Kana's godfather." said Corrin as both him and Felicia smiled at Jakob, Jakob meanwhile stuttered and finally shut his mouth feeling embarassed.

Wasn't long after they started off in the woods. Kana was riding Corrin's back and pointing at all the eggs in the woods for Felicia to pick up in her basket. Jakob was not far away from them as he kept on patrol.

"I think that's all of them, now we get to see the Easter Bunny." said Corrin as him and Felicia smiled.

"Wait Daddy, there's one!" said Kana, and as both Corrin and Felicia looked, Corrin cringed as he seen a egg splatter on a nearby tree. He barely turned to see Felicia staring at him.

"How could you?!" asked Felicia.

"It was the only one I swear!" nervously said Corrin as Felicia pouted.

"What was wrong with that one? I know my painting isn't that bad." said Felicia.

"Okay, you know our ruleset we made up when we had Kana right?" asked Corrin.

"Yes, but what did it have to with my painting? Which one was it?" asked Felicia.

"You want me to be honest, or tell a white lie?" asked Corrin.

Felicia knew if he was going the "honest or lie" route, that it must have been bad. "Fine, be honest with me, I can take it." said Felicia nervously.

Corrin braced himself "Your egg with the heart on it broke rule thirty-four."

Felicia began to twitch as she tried to rehear what he said. "MY HEARTS DON'T LOOK LIKE PORN!" exclaimed Felicia.

"Dad, what's porn?" asked Kana as he looked down at his father.

Both Corrin's and Felicia's face flushed bright red.

"Porn...is uh...um...a bunny?" cringed Corrin.

"I believe you just broke rule two sweety, "don't lie to our son". pouted Felicia as she jabbed him in the shoulder then laid on him as they walked.

"What do you want me to say to a 4 year-old?" pouted Corrin as they finally made it out of the woods.

In the clearing in front of them was the lake. Jakob was already there setting the picnic and fixing the tea. Next to him though was Azura, but in a bunny outfit. As she looked up and seen Corrin and them, she smiled and waved. "Hey Kana!"

Kana's eyes lit up as Corrin set him and down on the ground.

"Aunty Azura!" he said as he ran toward her and hugged her. Everyone, even Jakob was smilling at how happy their 4 year old blessing was with Azura.

Kana looked up at Azura with a huge smile. "Are you the Easter Porn Bunny, can I have your candy?"

The happy moment died as Corrin and Felicia cringed, Jakob accidently spewing out tea, and Azura, twitching from embarassment and bright red as a tomato as Kana laid in her arms in a look of confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, now that I've got my first two chapters and prologue up, I'm ready for the onslaught of reviews and DMs lmao. Lemme know if you have enjoyed it so far. I'm most looking forward to the constructive criticism I may recieve, but also will appareciate any kind of advice or support along the way. Idk when exactly Chapter 3 is coming around, but it'll most likely depend on how well of a reaction I recieve for it. But for those that are interested, I'll try and get a new chapter done as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
